Grimm Meets Grimm and Two Blutbod
by EVHDoggettGallo
Summary: Nick comes to LA to help his Uncle with case, but the things start to unravel as the team begins to gets suspious to what they're boss, new friend and father-figure are hiding, new knowledge is gained, and someone on the team is wanted dead, by the verriet.
1. 1:It's Just The Begining

**Chapter One: It's Just the Beginning**

Disclaimer: I do not own any these shows cause' I only have five bucks.

 **A Man is walking back home when he realizes someone is following him.**

A young man about in his twenties is walking home from the bus. He feels as if someone is following him. He continues and says to himself: _I just must be feeling things._ He then suddenly turns his head and sees a man wearing black sports coat, jeans, and air force ones. He now knows he is just seeing things because he doesn't recognize the man, but then out of nowhere another man comes out from behind a tree and turns into some type of monster and brutally attacks the young man. He rips out his throat when suddenly the man in the sports coat pulls out an army knife from the pocket of his coat and stabs the monster in the heart and cuts off his head. He hears sirens and runs back into his car.

 **Cabe gets a call from his nephew.**

"Good morning Walter."Paige said as she walked Ralph into the kitchen.

"Hey Ralph, hey Paige."Walter said as he peered over from his rocket.

"What are you working on."She said to Walter.

"Ohh, I am just putting the finishing touches on my rocket."He responded, still with his eyes fixated on the rocket.

"Walter, can I help?"Ralph asked.

"No you need to eat your breakfast."Paige replied to her son as she was handing him his cereal.

"But I'm not hungry."He complained.

"Okay, but just have eight spoonfuls and finish your milk and then you can help."She told him as grabbed a cup of coffee.

"Yes mom."He replied as he started quickly eating his breakfast and drinking his milk.

"Good morning guys."Toby said joyfully as he walked into the kitchen to grab a cup of coffee.

"Your eating fast little man. Why don't you slow down or else you are going to get hiccups."Toby commented as he took a seat in front of Ralph.

"Well, I want to help Walter out with his rock- _hiccup_ "Ralph replied them hiccupped.

"Ha ha ha ha, told you so."Toby said as he began to laugh.

"Real funny doc."Cabe said as he walked in."Hey Walt hows that rocket going?"Cabe continued to ask.

"Ahh I just need someone to screw in this last piece."Walter said queuing Ralph over.

"I got it!"Ralph said with excitement as he took one last sip of his milk, leaped out of his seat, and ran over to help Walter out.

 _Ring Ring Ring_

"Its my phone I have go answer it."Cabe said as he put his coffee down.

"Here you go."Walter said as he handed Ralph a screw driver.

Ralph started helping him out and then when he finished Cabe started walking back over there.

"Huh you haven't hiccuped in a while."Walter said.

"Yeah I, know.I guess they're gone."Ralph shrugged.

"Ohh here you go Cabe."Ralph continued as he handed Cabe his coffee cup, but then, he hiccuped and dropped the mug.

"Sorry."He said sympathetically.

"Ahh its ok son."Cabe said to Ralph as he bent down to pick up the mug.

"But, there are bigger issues. There was a murder last night."

"Is there anything substantial about it."Walter asked.

"There is something different about it."Cabe said as he looked down at the case files.

"What is so different about it?"Walter asked as he finally looked away from the rocket.

"The way the victim was killed. I think we should call up someone who deals with these type of murders."Cabe commented.

"Do you know anybody who deals with types of murders?"Walter asked

"Actually, my nephew deals with these types of murders all the time."Cabe told him.

"Ohh, how long will it take him to get here?"Walter asked

"He lives in Portland Oregon."Cabe responded.

"So, will he come?"He asked.

"I just got off the phone with him so, yes."Cabe told him then walked away.

 **Cabe is talking on the phone with his nephew.**

"Hey, when are coming."Cabe asked.

"I'll be there in a few hours, I just got on the plane."Nick, his nephew, replied.

"Why did you call me? Doesn't your team handle murders and tasks that are worst than this?"Nick asked.

"Yeah, we do but this one is different."Cabe said as he sat down in the questioning room.

"How?"Nick asked.

"I think"Cabe turned away so no one on the team could hear him."It's weasn"He continued.

"Can't you deal with weasn yourself?"Nick asked.

"Yeah, well I haven't seen weasn in a long time. Even though I'm a Grimm I don't see weasn a lot."Cabe said as he rolled his eyes.

"Did you lose your Grimm abilities?"Nick asked.

"No, but Portland is the land of the weasn, I rarely see weasn around here."Cabe said.

"You have been a Grimm longer than me so, don't you know a lot of different types of weasn."Nick asked.

"No, since I haven't seen them in while, I can't remember them all."Cabe told him.

"Well how do expect me to know them?"Nick said as he raised his voice a little bit.

"You have Marie's trailer and, have gone through the 's have exceptionally good try to remember what you have seen and you got it."Cabe told him.

"Well about the trailer, um,my fiancee sort of, um, well, torched it."Nick awkwardly said.

"She did what?"Cabe yelled.

"Well long story, I lost my Grimm abilities to a hexenbiest and in order to get them back, Juliet, my fiancee, turned into a hexenbiest and basically became evil and um yeah and, Trouble, this other Grimm I met, killed her order to save me."Nick told him.

"So, your life has been interesting hasen it."Cabe asked.

"Yeah, I guess so."Nick said with a sigh.

"Well, once you learn the truth, your life changes forever."Cabe said.

"Okay, I have to get going."Nick told him as he looked over at Monroe, and Hank.

"Okay, bye."Cabe said then hung up.

"Hey, who was that?"Hank asked as he was putting his carry-on luggage above his seat and sitting down.

"That was my uncle."Nick said,still holding his phone in his hands.

"What type of case are we dealing with?"Hank asked.

"He thinks that it is weasn."Nick told him.

"He is a Grimm or something?"Monroe asked.

"Yeah, he is a Grimm."Nick told them.

 _Ring Ring Ring_

"Ohh, I think that's him."Nick said as he pulled his phone out of his pocket.

"Hey, I forgot to tell you something."Cabe said as he walked back into the questing room at the garage.

"What is it?"He asked.

"I am involved in the told him.

"What? How?"Nick asked, shocked.  
"I murdered the attacker."Cabe said.

"How?"

"I always carry my knife from the Marines with me. I heard the weasn in the distance and followed the victim then, a blutbad came out and attacked the victim and ripped out his throat, he saw me and knew that I was a Grimm and attacked me so, I took out my knife and you, know did what Grimms are supposed to do."Cabe said with a slight smile.

"So, now you could lose your badge and be charged with murder?"Nick asked as he almost yelled.

"Yup that's what it goes down to."Cabe said as he took a deep breath.

"Okay so, we need to find the guy who sent the assassin and get rid of him and, get you out of this."Nick explained.

"Yeah, guess so."Cabe shrugged.

"Okay wait, did you check to see if the assassin was a part of the resistance or the verriet?"Nick asked.

"No, why?"Cabe said.

"Maybe, they sent him out and the victim was a Grimm."Nick suggested.  
"Well, there aren't too many Grimms around here kid."Cabe said with a slight giggle.

"Well the victim could've been with the resistance or, had something else that sets a motive for them."Nick said.

"Or, it could just be a staller for another attack."Cabe suggested.

"It could be."Nick agreed.

 _All passengers please turn off your phones or electronic devices._

"I have to go."Nick told him.  
"Okay, bye, safe travels."Cabe said.  
"Thanks, bye."Nick replied then hung up, and put his phone in his pocket.

Cabe walked out of the questing room, but he didn't realize that when he walked in, he forgot to close the door and, Walter just heard the whole conversation.

 **Nick, Hank, and Monroe arrived in Los Angles and are greeted at the crime scene by the team.**

"Hey Uncle Cabe it's been a while."Nick said to Cabe as he gave him a hug.

"Ok guys this my nephew Nick Burkhardt. He is a detective for the Portland PD."Cabe said as he intruded Nick to the whole team."Nick this is Walter, Toby, Paige, and couldn't come with us."He continued as he pointed out each member.

"The crime scene would be too emotionally scarring for him."Walter said to Nick.

"Ohh, why?"Monroe asked.

"Who are you?"Cabe said to Monroe.

"Ohh, I am Monroe."Monroe said as he stuck out his hand,

"I thought that Hank was Nick's partner?"Cabe asked as he looked over at Nick.

"I'm his friend."Monroe said as he pulled his hand away then crossed his arms.

Cabe jerked his head to the right gesturing NIck, Hank and, Monroe to talk over there. Walter staggered behind them. No one could spot him, but he could see and hear them.

"Why did you bring a friend?"Cabe scolded at Nick.

"He is a blutbad and can help with the mission and, cover up your murder."Nick said as he crossed his arms as well.  
"Wait, you're friends with a blutbad? Do you know how dangerous this is?"Cabe continued to scold. His eyes changed for a bear second, and no one noticed.

"Yes I do, but he is different."Nick said.

"Yes I am, and I am a vegetarian so I am safe sir."Monroe said offively.

Cabe looked at Monroe. Then Monroe woged, and Cabe got his knife out, Monroe started speeding his way.

"Cabe, don't!"Nick yelled.

"I will if have I too."Cabe yelled back.

Then suddenly, another blutbad came out and started growling at Monroe. He would not listen then, the other blutbad kicked Monroe in the groin, Monroe hit the other blutbad in the face when, Cabe shot his gun the air. Monroe got out of his wog and the other blutbad did too.

"Walter, is that you!"Cabe said in shock.

"Yes it is."Walter responded.

"How didn't I know?"Cabe said.

"I have no emotions so I rarely wog. I do woga when I have to."Walter stated.  
"So you're a blutbad."Cabe said.

"Yes."Walter responded, looking over at Cabe. questionably.  
"I don't think you should be so upset at me anymore Uncle Cabe."Nick said.

"No, I shouldn't."Cabe said as he looked over Monroe, then Walter.

 **Cabe is still in shock at the news that Walter is a blutbad, while attempting to cover up his tracks in the murder.**

"Cabe, you out of the people on the team is Grimm?"Walter said to Cabe.

"Yes I am."Cabe said, not too proud of it though.

"I have never seen you use your Grimm abilities."Walter stated.

"That's why I have the sunglasses kid, it is my signature , hide my Grimm abilities from the weasen criminals do they don't know I'm a Grimm and wog on you guys, but I still know there weasen."Cabe said he pointed to his sunglasses.

"Yeah, and you won't believe how many weasen cases we get in Portland."Nick added.

"Ohh, I can believe it. My sister, who passed and had MS esscaped the hospital, went out and got some beer and almost woged on a cop."Walter said.

"Ahh, I did some pretty crazy stuff in my past too."Monroe said..

"Okay, let's stop retelling our pasts and get to the are probably wondering where the hell we are by now."Cabe said to them in a bit of an angered tone with a hint of sorrow.

"Let's go guys."Nick said.

"I know, how troubled his past was."Nick said to Walter.

"His daughter didn't die from disease, she was murdered by the verriet."Nick told him.

"Really?"Walter asked.

"She was one of the most powerful people on Earth."Nick said.  
"How?"Walter asked.

"She was the daughter of a Grimm and a hexenbiest."Nick told him.

"You mean to tell me that, Rebecca is a hexenbiest?"Walter said.

"Yes, you didn't know?"Nick asked.

"No I did not."Walter said.

"She moved to Portland after she died. Her other daughter, Adaland, and I made some sense of it. She said that Rebecca thought that living with a Grimm was too dangerous."Nick said.

"I can believe that. Cabe has put us in some dangerous situations before."Walter stated.

"How wouldn't he. He is one of the best Grimms alive."Nick said with a smile.

"Why did the verriet want her dead?"Walter asked.

"They, knew how powerful she was and didn't want her to take over the Royals rule."Nick said.

"Hey, guys let's get to the case."Cabe said as he was listening in on their conversation.

"So, what do we have here?"Hank said to Toby.

"Well, it seems the victim had his throat torn out, and the other victim was stabbed and had his um, well head cut off."He replied.

"Ahh, back in the olden days."Monroe said as he looked over to the group that he was just with.

"Why were you guys called on this case?"Nick asked.

"Yeah, doesn't the, what are their names ohh, Warehouse Thirteen cover these type of cases?"Hank said

"Well, they were already on another case and, Homeland wanted to see how we would handle a case like this."Cabe replied

"Well, back to the case, why do you think the attacker would cut off the victim's head?"Toby said

"Look here."Walter said as he moved the victim's hand and saw a verriet symbol."He has some sort of tattoo."He continued as he looked over at Nick, Hank, Monroe, and Cabe.

"I've seen it before on people in Portland. They, are always the criminals."Nick said to the team.

"Maybe the victim with the tattoo, was the real attacker and the victim with his throat ripped out is the target."Walter said

"And why would that be son?"Cabe replied back to Walter thinking: _he is writing out my death sentence._

"Well, why else would one victim have the tattoo on him and the other doesn't. There has to be a mystery man, another man involved that got away right as he heard the sirens."Walter stated as he stood up.

Cabe then remembers hearing the sirens and running away after the crime.

"Okay, well who is this 'mystery man'"Paige asked.

"He most likely knew exactly who this attacker is and what his motive was and wanted to

get off the street and prevent him from attacking more people."Walter explained.

"Well let's find this 'mystery man'"Cabe said as he walked away.

 **They all went back to the garage, but Cabe is afraid that they will be able to tie him to the murder.**

"Hey can I talk to you guys for a minute?"Cabe said to the group that he talked to before.

"Yeah sure."Nick replied in everyone's favor.

"What is it Cabe?"Walter asked as Cabe closed the door to the questioning room.

"Why would say there is a 'mystery man' involved in this murder?Do you want to blow my cover?"Cabe yelled in Walter's face as he walked him towards the wall of the room.

"I didn't mean to do that, but it was the only logical choice."As Walter said that, he woged and yelled at him.

"Hey, calm down son, I don't want to get in any trouble."Cabe told him.

Walter looked right into Cabe's eyes, and for once in his life, he was a bit frightened.

"I don't want to calm down!"He screamed

"Hey, don't make me do it."Cabe said he shot Walter a glance that every kid knows as the my parents are going to hit me glance.

"Okay I will calm down."Walter said as he got out of his woga state.

"So, let's get to business, how will we cover up that it is me who killed that son of bitch?"Cabe said.

"Well we could find someone else who matches your description to pin it on."Nick said.

"We've done it before."Hank commented.

"Well, how will we tie him to the murder?"Cabe asked.

"What if he is dead and we make it look like a suicide?"Monroe stated.

"All of what we have to do is find a man that matches your description that is a criminal and get into a fight with him, kill him and, leave a gun with his fingerprints on it."Walter said.

"But how will we do that?"Cabe said in a loud tone of voice.

"We will look up…"Nick said.

"I'm in."Walter said.

"Yeah, that's just Walter. You will get used to it."Cabe told them.

"Ok we have a Spencer Hanshen. He is in Los Angeles and is on the run for brutally murdering five victims and cuts off there heads when he leaves so they won't notice the throat being torn out and stabbing some of victims and leaving huge gash marks in his victims."Walter stated as he read the man's record.

"That sounds in relation to what I did."Cabe said.

"Well, he has been on the run for three weeks."Walter told them.

"Let's find this guy."Monroe said.

"What will we do about the rest of the team?"Hank asked.

"Cabe, tell them that Homeland called another team o this case and will take of it for

us."Walter said.

"Will do."Cabe responded.

 **Cabe told the rest of the team that the case was canceled, but Nick, Hank, Monroe and Walter stayed to get Cabe tied out of this case.**

"So, how will we get this guy?"Hank asked.

"Ohh, I just hacked his cell phone and I have an eye on him right now."Walter said.

"Wow that bastard is fast."Cabe said.

"He must have a car."Monroe said.

"Yeah, I don't know any wesan that can run that fast."Nick added

"Where is he?"Cabe said attempting to get them back focused on their mission, to bail him out.

"He is about huh, that is odd."Walter said.

"What is it son?"Cabe asked.

"He stopped."Walter said.

"Where?"Hank asked.  
"Infront of the garage."Walter said as he looked at them.

 _Knock Knock Knock_

"He's here."Monroe said as he woged and sniffed to see if it really was him.

"I want to talk to a Cabe Gallo."Spencer Hanshen yelled.

Cabe got his gun out and they let him in.

"You're wanted for the murder of five innocent people."Cabe said as he pointed his gun at him.

"Yeah and now six."He said as he woged.

"Hundeniger."Nick said.

"Two Grimms?"Spencer said, shocked.

"Yeah there are two of us."Cabe said to him.

Cabe pushed Spencer out and he started running. They ran after him until they ended up about five blocks away.

"Ok, I give up."Spencer said."I know you are following me. Just come out and we deal with this like our aunts sisters did. The good old fashioned way."Spencer continued.

They walked and Walter were woged and so was Spencer.

"Let's do this."Nick said.

"Spencer went to attack Cabe first. He grabbed him by the shirt and went to scratch him when hank kicked him in the groin. Cabe slapped him across the face. He then took his gun out and shot him in the neck.

"He's dead."Hank said as he checked his pulse.

"Here, let's put the gun in his hand."Nick said.

"Make it look like a suicide."Walter stated.

Cabe put Nick's silencer gun, the one he used to kill Spencer, in his right hand and they made it look a suicide. _It is finally over._ Cabe thought to himself.

"If you're thinking it's over."Nick said to Cabe.

"Ohh I know it is far from over."Cabe said as he put his arm around Nick and the other around Walter."It is just starting."He continued as they all walked off as they heard sirens behind them in the distance.

 _It is just the beginning…_

 _To be continued…_

 _Dun Dun Dun..._


	2. 2:Nothing Important Happened Today P1

**Chapter Two: Nothing Important Happened Today Part One**

Disclaimer: I do not own Grimm or Scorpion, but if I did then I wouldn't be writing this.

AN: I also want to give creidt to the _XFiles_ for the name of this chapter.

 **A man is driving home from work when he ends up in a car crash.**

A man in a suit is driving home from work in a Chevy Tahoe. It is nine p.m and it is dark outside. Then suddenly a young man spead through the red light and hit the man in the Tahoe. The man in the Tahoe steps out of his car and looks at the damage. Then suddenly the young man who hit his car wogs. He attacks the man in the Tahoe, sneaks out from the darkness and slowly starts preying on him, ripping out his throat and digging into his flesh. All of what filled the street that night, were cries of the man in black.

 **Nick and Walter were in the kitchen talking when Cabe walked in.**

It was a few days after the incident and Nick and Walter were talking about Cabe's past.

"So Nick."Walter said as he took a sip of coffee.

"Yeah."Nick said, peering up from his newspaper.

"You told me yesterday that Cabe's ex-wife was a hexenbiest."Walter continued.

"Yes."Nick said nodding his head.

"You also told me that his daughter, Amanda, was one of the most powerful people in the world."

"Yes, and what about it?"Nick asked as he put his newspaper down.

"Well, I did some thinking about it and you also said that you and Adalind made of sense of them getting divorced."Walter said as he took another sip of coffee.

"Wait, you didn't know."Nick said, walking over towards Walter.

"Know what?"

"That Adaland is Cabe's daughter."Nick said with his arms crossed then he stood up.

"No, Cabe never told me that he had another daughter."Walter said, confused.

"I thought that he knew."Nick said."Didn't she send him a letter."Nick continued.

"A letter informing him that he had another daughter?"Walter asked.

"No, a letter informing him that, Rebecca has passed."Nick said as Walter looked at him shocked.

"She's dead?"Walter asked.

"Yes, she was murdered by my mother."Nick said, taking a deep breath.

"Wow."Walter said, leaning back on the counter."That's unfortunate."Walter continued, emotionless as normal.

"Hey Grimm, and blutbad."Cabe said with a smile as he walked in, no one else was there so he could say that. They both watched him as he poured his cup of coffee Nick, with sympathy in his eyes."Whatcha ya guys look'in at me like that for?"Cabe asked then took a sip of his coffee.

"Uncle Cabe, sit down."Nick said, calmly.

Walter looked over at him then back down at his coffee as Nick sat him down.

"What is it kid?"Cabe asked looking up at his nephew as he took a seat right next to him.

"Uncle Cabe, this is about Rebecca."He said.

"What about her?"Cabe asked with a worried look in his eyes as Nick looked over to Walter to cue him.

"Did you do anything with her before she left?"Walter asked."Sexualy?"He continued as Cabe's eyes lit right up.

"Hey son, that's a little to personal."Cabe said.

"But did you?"Walter asked.

"Yes, or uhh maybe."Cabe said as he rolled his eyes.

"Well, Uncle Cabe."Nick said as he looked him in the eye."You have another daughter."Nick confessed as Cabe leaned back in his chair.

"Your jok'in right."Cabe said with a smile.

"No, we're not Cabe."Walter said.

"Whoa, so you mean to tell me that I have another daughter that I didn't even know about 'til now!"Cabe said as he got up angrily from his chair.

"Well Rebecca thought that it would be safer if she raised her by herself and didn't tell you about her. She just didn't want another child of her's get murdered by the verriet."Nick explained as Cabe started pacing around the kitchen.

"Cabe, I would sit down if I were you."Walter instructed.

"I don't want to! Nick has waited until now to tell me this!"Cabe yelled.

"Uncle Cabe."Nick said as he walked up to Cabe and put his hand on his shoulder. Cabe pushed him away and looked at him with anger towards Nick written all over his face.

"Touch me one more time."Cabe said as he eyes turned a different color.

Walter then sniffed the air.

"Zauberbiest."Walter said in disbelief."No wonder why your daughter is a hexenbiest."Walter continued."He would have to carry that gene in order for her to be one."Walter said."That also explains your somewhat anger issues."He said as he took another sip of coffee.

"I would back off if I were you."Cabe said as his veins started to grow bigger indicating that he was starting to wog.

"Uncle Cabe, Rebecca's dead!"Nick yelled as Walter spit out his coffee.

Cabe turned around and looked at Nick, his eyes starting to tear up. Nick, and Cabe then heard Toby and Happy walking in, and Walter smelled them. Nick turned around to face Cabe and he was gone.

Cabe slammed the door to the questioning room and sat down. He put his face into his hands and cried. He couldn't help it, he had just found out that he had a daughter, missed out on her whole childhood, and that the only women that he had ever loved was dead.

"Uncle Cabe."Nick said as he knocked on the door.

"Get the hell away from here."Cabe yelled as he started to woga.

"I just wanted to apologize for telling you about it like that. If you want, I could ask Adalind if she wants to come visit you?"Nick said, sympathetically.

Cabe got up, wiped his eyes to hide the fact that he was crying, walked up to the door, and opened it. Nick looked at Cabe and could tell that he was crying, he was hurt. Nick hugged Cabe and Cabe started to tear up again.

"I still love her."Cabe mumbled.

"I know, she was perfect for you, it was just too dangerous."Nick confessed.

"I love her."Cabe said as he started to cry again.

"I know, I know."Nick said then Toby walked in.

"Why's the big guy crying?"Toby asked as he looked over there and Cabe pulled out of Nick's embrace and looked over at Toby then, walked back into the questioning room.

"Just, come back later."Nick said.

"But I can help."Toby said, crossing his arms.

"It's complicated."Nick said.

"But I like complicated."Toby replied in a childish voice.

"I'll tell you later, you can help then."Nick said then walked into the questioning room, and shut the door.

 **Toby walked into kitchen while Paige was in there.**

"Hey Toby."Paige said happily as she poured a cup of coffee.

"Something weird is going on here."Toby said as Paige handed him a cup of coffee.

"Why do you say that?"Paige asked.

"Cabe is crying back there and Nick shooed me off like I was a helpless child who was only interfering with their things."Toby said as leaned up against the kitchen counter.

"Doc, you're always the weird one."Happy said as she walked in.

"What's going on here guys?"Sylvester asked as he walked in as well.

"I don't know, but I'm going to get to the bottom of this."Toby said.

"And I'll help as well. I did find it odd that another team took over our case and Walter just let it slide by. Cabe also pulled Nick, Hank, Monroe, and Walter to the side, but left us in the dust."Paige said as she stood next to Toby.

"I'm in as well. I don't like being left in the dust."Happy said.

"Well then, I'll join as well."Sylvester said as he walked over to join them.

"We're all in, and we're going to find the truth."Paige said, looking at each one of them.

"We're like the X-Files team, but we're not finding the truth about aliens, we're finding the truth about Cabe, Walter, and their new friends."Toby said with a smile.

 **Meanwhile, Nick and Cabe are in the questioning room.**

"Cabe, I'm sorry about all this, I'm sorry that I told that this way. I'm really sorry."Nick said as Cabe looked at him. Cabe had both anger, disdain, and sorrow in his eyes. Cabe started wog, but then stopped himself.

"I accept your apology."Cabe said then embraced his nephew.

"I love you Uncle Cabe."Nick said."And I'm sorry."He added.

"I know."Cabe said."I know."He continued."Hey, do you think that you could talk to my daughter and ask her to come up here?"Cabe asked they got out of the embrace.

"Sure."Nick said."I'll call her up right now."Nick said then Cabe walked out of the questioning room.

"You okay Cabe?"Walter asked.

"Yeah, I'm better."Cabe said.

"So, you're a Zauberbiest. That's new as well."Walter said."How didn't Nick know?"He asked.

"Well, I decide that it would be better if he didn't know."Cabe confessed.

"Wasn't his mom a half-breed as well?"Walter asked.

"No, I'm the youngest. See their mom was a Grimm, and their dad died, he was murdered, and my mom fell in love then, I came along."Cabe said to Walter.

 _Ring Ring Ring_

"Ohh, sorry Walt. I'll talk to ya later, okay?"Cabe said as as grabbed his phone out of his pocket.

 **In Portland, Adaland is putting Kelly down for his nap when Nick calls.**

"But I don't want to go to sleep mommy!"Kelly yelled.

"Sweety, you have to get some rest okay? If you get some sleep then maybe I'll take you out to get some ice cream later."Adaland said as Kelly's eyes lit right up when his mother said those words.

"Okay mommy!"He excitedly said as he closed his eyes.

 _Ring Ring Ring_

"Good night my sweet little angel."Adaland said as she gave her son a kiss on the head and went over to go answer the phone.

"Adaland."She said as she picked up the phone.

"Hey Adaland."Nick said on the other line.

"Hey honey, what's up?"Adaland said as she took a seat at the kitchen table.

"Well, I wanted to know if you could come over to LA with Kelly as soon as possible."Nick said."I bought you two tickets on the first flight out. Monroe and Rosalie will pick you up from the house."Nick continued.

Adaland sighed.

"Okay, I'll get Kelly up and we'll start packing."Adaland said.

"Thank you, you'll really appreciate this."Nick said then Adaland looked questionably out into the distance as if Nick was right there in front of her.

"Appreciate what?"She asked.

"You'll see, it's a surprise."Nick responded, smiling."I love you honey."Nick continued.

"You too."She said."Bye."She continued.

"Bye, see you soon."Nick said then they both hung up.

 **Back in LA, the team got assigned a case.**

"Hey guys."Cabe said as he walked into the kitchen."We got a case, and it's just like the last one."He continued.

"Ohh, great."Paige said, sarcastically.

"I guess I'll be staying here."Sylvester said.

"Hey guys."Nick said as he walked in.

"We got another case, just like the last one."Cabe told him.

"Okay, let's get going."Nick said then the team packed up their stuff and walked out to Cabe's car.

 **Adaland is packing up her's and Kelly's stuff.**

"Where are we going mommy?"Kelly asked, clutching his little teddy bear.

"We're going to visit daddy."Adaland responded as she kissed him on the head and then continued packing.

"But doesn't daddy live here, with us?"Kelly asked.

"Yes, but he said that he wanted us to come with him, where he is working right now."Adaland said then picked up her bags and handed Kelly his. She checked the security cameras to see if Monroe and Rosalie had arrived yet. She saw their car and walked out to it.

"Hey Adaland, and hello little guy."Monroe said as he stuck his hand out a ruffled Kelly's hair."Just hop in and we'll go straight to the airport."He continued as Adaland put Kelly in then walked to the other side and walked in.

"Do you by any chance know why we are going to LA in the first place?"Adaland asked after Kelly fell asleep.

"A little bit, why?"Monroe answered.

"Well, Nick told me something about a surprise. I don't know what it is, and I don't have any clue of what it could be."Adaland answered as she stroked her hand through Kelly's soft brown hair. Kelly had big blue eyes and brown almost jet black hair, like his grandfather.

"The only thing that I think it could be is that Nick's Uncle is a Grimm. That's all I know."Monroe said with a shrug.

"Well, knowing Nick, I hope that his Uncle is as nice to weasen as he is."Rosalie said with a worried look on her face.

"Don't worry honey."Monroe said as he placed a kiss on her head."He is a pretty great guy. After he killed some dude he took us out to get burgers."Monroe continued then looked over at Rosalie."I probably shouldn't have included the fact that he killed someone."Monroe awkwardly said.

"You think."Adaland said then leaned back in the seat.

 **Back in LA, the team, and Nick had arrived at the crime scene.**

"This is the body that was left in the car."The police officer said as he walked them to the car where the dead man in a suit was laying in the driver's seat.

"Ohh my God."Paige said as she covered her mouth.

"Huh, just like last time, but in a car."Toby said.

Cabe cued Walter and Nick over off to the side.

"Do you think it's the verriet?"Cabe asked them as he crossed his arms.

"Yeah, but I wonder why they are killing people like this."Nick asked.

"A criminal doesn't kill anybody unless they have a motive. The verriet must be after someone or something."Walter stated.

"But what or who?"Cabe asked.

"It's probably someone important, but I asked my captain to look into it. He's a part of the resistance."Nick said.

"Okay, let's get back to the team."Cabe said.

"Okay."Walter responded in his and Nick's favor.

When they walked away, Toby ran back to the team.

"What did you get doc?"Happy asked.

"They were talking about some group called the verriet and how Nick's captain is a part of the resistance."Toby responded as he attempted to catch his breath.

"That's all."Paige asked.

"They also were talking about how the person who did this is a part of the whole verriet thing."Toby said.

"They're coming."Happy said as she shut Toby up.

"Let's get back to the garage."Cabe said."Walter wants to do research on this and Toby, we need you to do some profiling."Cabe said then they walked to the car.

 **Captain Sean Renard is pulling into the resistance meeting place in England.**

"Nice to see you Sean."One of the resistance members said as Sean stepped out of his car.

"You too Jack."Sean said as he shook Jack's hand.

"Let's go in MrRenard, you're late."The door man said as he chauffeured the two men inside.

"So, Sean needs our help on a verriet inconddonte in LA where one of his men are."Meisner said as Sean walked in."And speaking of the devil, there he is."Meisner continued.

"Yes, I know called this meeting and that I'm late, but let's just get to business."So, there have been two murders so far in the LA area. They are all by the verriet, but why is the question."Sean continued as he passed around files of the murders.

"They're probably going after someone."Another person said.

"Then who?"Sean asked."No one that lives in LA are a part of the verriet, and they are not trying to spread a message."He continued.

"Someone who lives there must be either a Grimm or some sort of other powerful man."Jack said.

"You know there aren't a lot of Grimms or powerful people either."Sean said.

"I found a half-breed, he's very powerful."Meisner said.

"What is he?"Sean asked.

"A Grimm, Zauberbiest, and royal."Meisner responded.

"What's his name?"Sean asked, thinking he already knew who it was.

"Cabe Gallo formally known as, Prince Cabe Fox Renard"Meisner said."They're after him and want to Terminate him."Meisner continued.

To Be Continued...

Ohh come one, you already knew this was coming...


	3. 3:Nothing Important Happened Today P2

Nothing Important Happened Today Part Two

 **Toby is doing some profiling and Walter is doing research when Nick receives a call from Sean**

"Did you find anything yet son?"Cabe asked Walter.

"No, not yet, but I did find something about a verriet member still alive in the area."Walter said, but he said the last part silently to Cabe.

"What should we do about him? Take him out at night? Do the same thing that we did to the other guy?"Cabe asked.

"Let's wait for Monroe, and Rosalie to get ?"Walter said.

"Okay."Cabe agreed.

 _Ring...Ring...Ring_

"That's me. I'll be back in a minute."Nick said as Cabe and Walter followed him. Toby staggered behind to spy on them.

"Hey."Nick said as he closed the door to the questioning room and Walter, and Cabe stood right next to him.

"It's found out why the verriet is murdering those people."Sean said.

"What, or why?"Nick said as he started pacing around the could sense the urgency in his captain's voice.

"He's after a man named Cabe Gallo. He's a half-breed Grimm and…"Nick cut him off.

"That's my..."Nick said then whispered into the phone."Uncle."He continued.

"Well, you have to warn him and protect him. He's in danger. They want him dead."The captain almost yelled into the phone. His voice was very urgent.

"Okay, I'll warn him."Nick said.

"Okay, bye."Sean said then they both hung up.

"What did he inform you about?"Walter asked.

"He said."Nick said then looked over at Cabe."Uncle Cabe, your wanted dead by the verriet."Nick said then Cabe looked over at Nick with a worried expression in his eyes.

"Great, could this day get any goddamn worse than this?"Cabe said sarcastically as he sat down.

Cabe felt like crying his eyes out, but he was a man, a marine, and men don't cry. Today, Cabe had learned that he missed out on his daughter's childhood, the love of his life was dead, and now he was wanted dead by the verriet.

"Great."Cabe continued.

"Don't worry Uncle Cabe, we will stop them from doing this. When the verriet wanted me dead, I did everything in my power to stop them. I even killed the prince, but now I'm alive and well."Nick told Cabe.

"I trust you son."Cabe said as he looked over at Nick, stood up and gave him a hug.

They walked towards the door and Toby ran back to the main room of the garage.

"Cabe's wanted."Toby said.

"What!"Sylvester said as he jumped out from his chair.

"He's wanted dead by the verriet guys!"Toby almost yelled.

"Why? He hasn't done anything."Paige said.

"That we know of."Happy added.

"This is scaring me guys."Sylvester said.

"They're coming."Happy said as Nick, Walter, and Cabe walked back into the main room.

They glanced over at Walter, and Nick then they looked over at Cabe. Cabe was trying to hide his emotions about it, and look normal. He was feeling stressed, upset, and just felt like lying in bed, and waking up to his normal life, but now this was the new normal. Toby could see how upset he was, and wanted to help, but he couldn't, he wasn't supposed to know.

"You okay Cabe? You seem kind of upset."Toby asked.

"I'm fine."Cabe quickly agreed."Did you guys find anything new?"Cabe asked.

"Cabe, you like you could use a bit of breather."Toby suggested.

Toby knew that he had to do something. Someone was after him for some crazy reason that he didn't know about, but he had to do something to help his friend, his father-figure out.

"Just go get some rest Cabe, we'll cover the rest."Toby told him.

"You can come back over here later."Paige said.

"Okay. Nick and I will go back over to my place, and we'll be back in an hour or so."Cabe

told them as him, and Nick grabbed their coats.

"I'll come with you guys."Walter said as he grabbed his coat as well.

Then, Cabe, Walter, and Nick went out to Cabe's car and left for his house to go over a plan to save his life.

 **Adaland is on the plane to LA and are about fifteen minutes from the LA airport.**

"Mommy."Kelly said as he woke up from his nap on the plane.

"Yes sweetie."Adaland said as she looked down at her little child who sat up in his chair then grabbed his teddy bear that fell down when he sat up.

"Are we there yet?"He asked.

"Almost."She responded.

 _Ring Ring Ring_

"Hello."Adaland said as she answered the phone.

"Hey Adaland."Nick said on the other line."Are you almost here?"Nick asked.

"Yes, we are about fifteen minutes away."She responded.

"Okay, I'll swing by there and pick you up."Nick said then Cabe turned the car around.

"See you soon then?"Adaland asked.

"Yes, see you soon, bye."Nick said.

"Okay, bye."Adaland said then hung up.

 **Their plane just landed at the airport and they are getting off the plane. Cabe and Nick are waiting in front of the terminal.**

"Hey guys."Nick said as they all walked off the plane.

"Nice to see you again Cabe."Monroe said as he shook Cabe's hand and gave him a man-hug.

"Nick."Adalind said as she gave her husband a hug, and Kelly ran up to his dad and gave him a hug, and Nick picked him up, gave him a kiss on the head and put him back down. Kelly ran right back to his mom and took her hand.

"So you're the famous Uncle of Nick's?"Rosalie asked.

"Yes I am."Cabe replied.

"I'm Rosalie, Monroe's wife."She said as Cabe shook her hand.

"He told me a lot about you. He really does love you."Cabe told her.

"Thank you. It's nice to hear that from someone else."Rosalie said with a smile.

"Nick, he told me that you were married to my mother?"Adalind asked him.

"Yes I was. She was a very great woman, and person."Cabe said as he took a deep breath.

"Yes, she was."Adalind said as she took Cabe's hand.

"You're his Uncle?"Kelly asked as he peered his head over his mother's arm.

"Yes I am kiddo, and you must be the famous Kelly that Nick has been telling me about."Cabe said as he squatted down to Kelly's height.

Kelly let go of his Mother's hand and walked over to Cabe. Cabe saw a glisten in Kelly's eyes. It was exactly like his. Kelly looked remarkably a lot like himself when he was his age. Kelly then gave Cabe a hug and Cabe wrapped his arms around the young boy. Kelly felt comfortable, he had a feeling that Cabe was one of his own, a ZauberGrimm.

 **They arrived at Cabe's house in half an hour.**

"Ohh, you have a playground!"Kelly excitedly said.

"It was my daughter's."Cabe said with a smile."But I don't think that she would mind you

playing on it."Cabe continued as Kelly smiled with excitement.

Everybody threw their bags in their rooms then they walked out to the living took a nap in his room as they started talking in the living room.

"So, how was the flight?"Nick asked, just trying to find a way to slowly tell Adalind that Cabe was her father, and that he was a ZauberGrimm.

"Good."Monroe said as he took a sip of his coffee.

"Well, Uhh, Adalind."Nick awkwardly said.

"Yes."She responded.

"You know how you don't know who your Father is?"Nick asked, as he put one hand on

her leg.

"Yes."She responded, starting to get a bit worried.

"I know who he is."Nick told her.

"Who?"She excitedly asked as Cabe started casually started looking around the room.

"It's my Uncle, Cabe."Nick told her as they looked shocked.

Monroe and Rosalie looked over at Adalind, who was looking at Cabe, shocked.

"You're my Father?"Adalind said in a shocked voice.

"Yes, it's news to me too."Cabe said, kind of awkwardly.

Adalind then walked over to Cabe, who stood up, The said:

"Dad."And, gave him a hug.

Cabe smiled. He was happy that now he had a daughter.

"Mommy."Kelly said as he walked out of Amanda's old room in his pajamas, and with his teddy bear in one hand.

"What is it sweetie?"Adalind asked as she got out of Cabe's embrace and walked over to her son.

"I can't sleep."He said."I don't feel too good."He continued.

"Ohh, what doesn't feel to good honey?"Adalind asked as she squatted down to his height.

"My head, it hurts."Kelly groaned.

Cabe's eyes lit right up. He knew what was happening to him. Cabe got his Zauberbiest powers at the same age that Kelly is, four.

"Adalind, could you come over here?"Cabe asked.

"I'll take Kelly."Nick said as he picked up his son and Monroe, and Rosalie followed him to Amanda's old room.

"What's the matter Dad?"Adalind asked. It felt weird calling Cabe dad, but she would get used to it.

"I think that Kelly is getting his Zauberbiest powers."Cabe said.

"It's probably just a headache Dad, it's nothing."She said.

"I sensed it though."Cabe said.

"Sensed what?"She asked as she raised her voice.

"That he is one."Cabe said.

"One of what, you're a Grimm, not both."She said.

"I am both."Cabe told her.

"How, you and Nick's mom have the same parents, and she's not a HexenGrimm."She said.

"No, we don't."Cabe said with a sigh."Their father was murdered by the verriet, and our mom dated my father who was a Zauberbiest at the time, fell in love, and I was born. I am the first ZauberGrimm."Cabe told her."And if I wasn't a ZauberGrimm then you would not be a Hexenbiest."Cabe continued to tell her.

"So how do you know that he is one?"Adalind asked.

"I saw his eyes flash."Cabe told her.

"What do you mean?"She asked.

"His eyes changed just like mine."Cabe said then he made his eyes change.

"Whoa."Adalind said in shock."His eyes did that the other day. I thought that I was just seeing things."She told him.

"You're not."Cabe said."Did you notice how I look a lot like him?"Cabe asked.

Then Adalind took out her phone and looked at her lock screen. It was a picture of her, Nick and Kelly at the beach.

"You do."Adalind said in awe as Cabe picked up a picture of him, Marie, Kelly, and their mother at their house in Portland, and handed it to her.

"Adalind."Nick said as he walked into the living room."Something's up with Kelly. Uncle Cabe, you should come too."Nick continued as Adalind and Cabe got up and went to Amanda's old room.

"Mommy!"Kelly said."My head really hurts."He continued as tears started to form in his eyes.

Monoe, and Walter stood in the doorway, Rosalie went to the bathroom as Cabe, and Adalind walked in.

"Sweetie."Adalind said as she sat right at her son's side."It's okay."She continued as Kelly nestled his head right into Adalind's side, and she wrapped her arms around him.

Cabe sat down right next to them and Nick on the other side. Kelly looked right into Cabe's eyes. Kelly's eyes changed and Cabe's did the same. Kelly quickly crawled over to Cabe and nestled right in his lap, and embraced him. Adalind looked over at them and smiled. Nick did as well. Then, Kelly's veins swelled up, and he got really scared, then he woged. His woga wasn't a full Zauberbiest woga, but about a third of his face changed. Then he got out of it.

"That hurt a lot."Kelly said as he hugged his teddy bear tightly.

"I know kiddo."Cabe said."It hurts a lot at first, but then it goes away."Cabe continued.

"Ohh, sweetie, I'm sorry that happened to you."Adalind said as she hugged her son.

"What happened to me though?"Kelly asked as he wiped his nose with his sleeve.

"You didn't tell him yet?"Cabe asked as they shook their heads no.

"No, we didn't think that this would happen this soon."Nick said.

"What's going on mommy?"Kelly asked.

"What happened to you is called a woga sweetie."Adalind told him.

"Your Uncle Monroe, Aunt Rosalie, Mommy, do something similar to that, but your Grandpa's is the same thing."Nick told him.

"We are called weasen which, is basically like the monsters in your fairy tales, but nicer, way nicer sweetie so, don't be scared okay."Adalind told him as she kissed his head.

"And, there are people who can see them when they do woga. We are called Grimms, we see weasen when they don't want to be seen. Me, your Grandpa, and you have that ability."Nick calmly told him.

"And buddy, not all weasen are nice."Monroe told him.

"Yeah son, sometimes they will really want to hurt you, and maybe want you dead."Cabe said as looked the young boy who was seated on his lap.

Cabe knew that Kelly was exactly like him, and he hoped to God that when he grew up that he would not have to go through what he was going through right now.

"I get it. I'm a monster."Kelly said then started to cry.

"No, you're not a monster, none of us are sweetheart."Adalind told her son.

"Monsters are not real. They're non-extinct creatures that people made up."Walter told Kelly from the doorway.

"You're just different, we all are, and we can all help each other out through our differences kid."Cabe said to him as he looked down at the little boy.

"So, I'm just different?"Kelly asked.

"Yes, you're special son."Cabe told him with a smile."You're a special kid Kelly, and one day you will grow to be a very powerful man."Cabe continued to tell him.

Kelly gave his grandfather a hug then Monroe, Nick, Walter, and Cabe left.

 **The rest of the team was at the garage trying to find the truth about what was really going on in the world.**

"Hey guys look at what I found!"Toby excitedly said as he ran into the main room of the garage with a laptop in his hands.

"What did you find?"Paige asked as they all walked over to his laptop, and Happy helped him project his screen onto the set of monitors that they have.

"Well, I did some digging on the internet, and I did some research on the verriet, and found out they are group that are controlled by the royals to allow them to keep their rule over the world."Toby explained to them as he showed them his research.

"And why would they want Cabe dead?"Happy asked.

"He is just a fed, he doesn't do anything bad."Paige claimed.

"This is scaring me, is Cabe really who he says he is?"Sylvester said in a scared tone of voice.

"Well, they are mainly weasen, and wesen are like the bad guys, and animals in the _Grimm Brother's Fairy Tales_ , and Grimms can see these weasen creatures when they don't want to be seen. What I am trying to get at here is this."Toby said then he showed them the verriet's file on Cabe.

Cabe's file had a picture of him on the top left hand corner then it had a description of him. But the information that Toby had highlighted was this:

 _Zauberbiest, Grimm, Royal._

"Cabe must have some cash."Happy commented.

"What the hell is a Zauberbiest?"Paige asked.

"Ohh my gosh, Cabe is a Royal."Sylvester said with a worried expression in his eyes.

"Well, I did some research into what a Zauberbiest is, and it is basically a type of weasen that can have powers, and is a male whicht. But the main part of it is that it's hard to trust them."Toby told them.

They all looked at him, shocked.

"Ohh my gosh, we have been working with a lier."Sylvester said, shocked.

"This is not the first time that I have been told not to trust the government."Paige said as

she rolled her eyes.

"Well, Cabe might be different. Walter trusts him so, we can too."Toby stated in Cabe's defense.

"But Walter is probably one of them."Happy said.

"It's hard for Walter to trust someone, and he trusts Cabe so should we."Toby declared.

They were silent for a while then they nodded their heads in agreement.

"I agree, Cabe has risked his life for us, and he loves us as if we were his own children so we should trust him."Paige said as she walked next to Toby who was now standing by the monitors.

"Me too."Happy said then walked over to them.

"Me three."Sylvester said, and walked over to them.

 **The four men are driving back to the garage. Cabe is at the wheel, Walter is next to him, and Nick, and Monroe are in the back.**

"So, why we in a rush to get back to the garage?"Monroe asked.

"Well, I am wanted dead by the verriet."Cabe told him with a sigh.

"Why, aren't you just a Grimm, and you only killed one member of the verriet?"Monroe asked again.

"Well, this is news to you, but I am part Zauberbiest."Cabe answered.

"You're lying, right?"He asked.

Cabe woged then turned back, and looked at him for a few seconds then got out of it, and looked back at the road.

"Okay, you're not."Monroe said then looked back out the window.

"Now that Monroe has brought up that point, Uncle Cabe, it still doesn't make sense that

you are wanted dead. You're just a half breed, and half breeds aren't usually all that powerful. It wouldn't make sense for them to go after you."Nick said as he looked into the rear view mirror.

"Is there something else that you are hiding Cabe?"Walter asked.

"Yes, there is."Cabe said with a sigh.

"What is it Uncle Cabe?"Nick then asked.

Cabe kept on driving for a little while then, after two minutes, he finally spoke.

"I am also a royal."Cabe said as silence filled the car.

"Well that sure does explain it."Monroe stated.

"How is that Uncle Cabe?"Nick asked.

"Well, Nick, your grandfather died before I was born, when your mother was around eight or nine years old. He was killed so, my mother, your grandmother, started dating my father, and then I was an unexpected child among them. My mother decided to raise me because she knew that my half sisters would help since I am about eight years younger than Marie, and six years younger than Kelly."Cabe told them then he was cut off by Nick.

"So who is your father?"Nick asked him as he leaned over closer to him.

"I was gett'in to that."Cabe said to him in a bothered tone."My mother was a Grimm, as you already know, and my father, he is now the king."Cabe said with a sigh.

"Then, where did you get your Zauberbiest side from?"Monroe asked.

"My father, he was under some spell from a Hexenbiest that was trying to get revenge on him. The only way that he could get rid of it was of he fell in love, and ya know, made me."Cabe said as he rolled his eyes.

"Then how did you receive the Zauberbiest gene?"Walter asked.

"Well, apparently, it created a genetic trait that would last forever, and he could pass it onto his children."Cabe responded.

"Did the docs know that when you were born?"Monroe asked.

"No, when I woged for the first time, it was a shock to my sisters, and my parents."Cabe told them.

"How did it happen?"Nick asked.

"Well, I was playing with my _Hot Wheels_ toy track, and my dog, Max, broke my favorite car by walking over it and I got really mad at him, and woged. Marie, and Kelly were watching me so they had to call my mom to come home early. I was only four."Cabe told them with a sigh."I began from there to find my 'powers' or abilities, and they did not know to handle it. They panicked, and kept me out of preschool, and kindergarten until they could take control of it."Cabe continued to tell them.

"Wow, how did your father take it?"Monroe asked, shocked.

"Ohh, he wanted no part of it, he thought that I was a mistake, something that he would rather forget and get rid of."Cabe said as he started to remember his childhood, and then he started to tear up."I didn't meet him until I was four, and by then he was the king so he was busy with other things so I just hung out with my baby brother."Cabe continued as he started to choke up.

"Ohh my gosh, Uncle Cabe, I never knew this about you."Nick said, shocked.

"Wait, did you say that you have a brother?"Monroe asked.

"Yeah, why?"Cabe asked.

"My Mom or Aunt Marie never told me about you guys having another brother."Nick said.

"Well, he is not related to them at all, he is my half brother, and we only share a father."Cabe told them.

"What's his name?"Nick asked.

"Sean Renard."Cabe told them.

"The captain's your brother!"Monroe said, shocked.

"Yeah, he is. I haven't talked to him in a while. The last time I saw him was a few years after the divorce when he came by to see how things were going at the FBI."Cabe told them.

"But how, you guys don't share a last name or anything?"Nick asked.

"Well, actually my last name is Renard, but I changed it so that I would be hidden."Cabe told them."That's our father's last name."He continued.

"This is a rather large influx of new information Cabe."Walter stated.

"Well that's for sure."Monroe said, wishing he had a beer.

"Since we are now talking about last names, and Dads, who is Kelly's Father?"Cabe asked.

"That would be me Uncle Cabe."Nick told him with an innocent smile.

"Wait, you had a kid with Adalind, my daughter your half cousin!"Cabe scolded.

"In my defense, I did not know it was Adalind when I you know, made him."Nick scolded back.

"What the hell do you mean?"Cabe asked, as he started to get angry.

"Well, Adalind was trying to make me lose my Grimm abilities so she used that potion, to make me get rid of them then, in order for me to get them back, Juliett had to turn into Adalind so, I guess that within all that madness, Kelly was made, and Juliet turned into a Hexenbiest."Nick explained as Cabe took it all in.

"Yeah that was all crazy, and now Juliett goes by the name Eve."Monroe said.

"I understand now, it was all a crazy mix up of you do'in it with two girls that were supposed to be one girl."Cabe said as he rolled his eyes."Haven't ya ever heard of birth control!"He yelled in anger as he tried to scold Nick while paying attention to the road.

"What about you, when you had the women who gave birth to my son. Ohh wait, you didn't know about her until today!"Nick yelled back.

"Just shut the hell up!"Cabe yelled at Nick."You do not know what type of hell I am going through right now so unless you want me to woga on you, I would shut it."Cabe continued to yelled back at Nick then focused on the road.

 **Back at the garage, Toby had dug up an old news report from the day that Cabe's father had been chosen to become king when Cabe, Nick, Walter, and Monroe walk in.**

"Prince David Renard is walking out of the building where he has just received the news that he has just been chosen King of England. His wife, Queen to be Emily Renard, and two sons, Prince Cabe Fox Renard, and Prince Sean William Renard, are awaiting the news in the castle."The news reporter said on Toby's laptop.

"Ohh my God, Cabe is a Prince."Paige said as she covered her mouth in shock.

"We should've treated him nicer."Happy said with a slight smile.

"He is also next in line for the throne, when his father dies."Toby stated.

"It makes more sense now, why the verriet wants him dead."Sylvester said.

"Explain more please."Paige asked.

"Well, Cabe has to have some powers if he is a ZauberGrimm, and a royal, the prince. He just has to sneak in, tell him that he wants to see his father then kill him."Sylvester explained.

"Hey kids, we have some talk'in to do so sit down."Cabe said as they all walked in.

Toby quickly turned off his laptop and sat down at the table with his IPhone.

They watched Walter, Nick and Monroe walk in, and take their seats. When Cabe walked in, they stared at him in awe.

"Why the hell are ya look'in at me like that?"Cabe asked, confused.

"Ohh, I saw something on your jacket."Sylvester said, nervously.

"Okay?"Cabe questionably said as he peered down at his suit jacket, and saw nothing.

"My Uncle Cabe has something important to tell you."Nick said as he looked over at Cabe with anger in his eyes still.

"Are you two okay?"Toby asked."I can see that there is some tension between the two of you."Toby continued to exam them.

"We're fine son."Cabe rather quickly responded."Now, I have been hiding something from you guys, something rather important to who I am."Cabe continued to say as the rest of the team nodded their heads in agreement since they all knew what Cabe was going to say.

"Yes, this is very important information."Walter stated.

"Now, what I am about to show you, may frighten you at first, but I thought that I would rather show you now than when you least expect it."Cabe told them as they looked at him questionably.

"What Cabe is about model to you is called a woga. Only people classified as weasen can do it."Monroe said to the four of them as they continued to questionably stare at them.

"There are a variety of wogas, and Monroe, and I will model another one, but the three of them put your emotional reactions first."Walter stated.

"People known as Grimms can see a person classified as weasen woga when they don't want to be seen."Nick told them."And Uncle Cabe, and I are Grimms, but he is weasen as well."Nick continued to explain to them as he rolled his eyes.

"When I turn around, I may scare you, but there are many weasen that are worse than I am."Cabe told them in a comforting tone.

Cabe then woged, and turned around.

"Ohh my God, am I dreaming?"Paige said, shocked.

"Holy crap, and I thought that I was scary when I was mad."Happy said.

"I can't look!"Sylvester said in fear.

"This feels as if I am locked in a psychological state of fear, but I'm not."Toby said in awe.

Cabe then turned back around, and got out of his woga.

When he turned back around to face the rest of the team, they all looked at him as if he was a total stranger.

"Cabe, to tell you the truth, we already knew your secret before you wogaed…"Paige told him then was cut off by Walter.

"Woged."Walter corrected.

"Woged on us."Page continued.

"We also know your other secret."Sylvester said as he sneaked back out from behind Paige.

"Yes, we know what your royal status is."Happy said.

"Yeah Prince Cabe Fox Renard."Toby said with smile then Happy elbowed him in the side.

Cabe's eyes lit right up, and he turned around and looked at Walter, Monroe, and Nick. They all shrugged their shoulders, and Nick still had that angry look in his eyes at Cabe. He death stared Nick then turned back around, and looked back over at them.

"How did you guys find that out?"Cabe asked as he raised his voice then his eyes changed.

A shiver went down their spines then they explained to them their story about how they found out.

They told the four of them about how Toby spied on them, and how they looked up information about the verriet, and eventually Cabe. They also told them everything they know about weasen, Grimms, royals, and Walter, Nick, Monroe, and Cabe.

"That is all the information that you guys were able to gain?"Walter asked.

"Yes that's all."Paige said with a slight smile.

"So you don't know about my daughter?"Cabe asked as he crossed his arms.

"Well, all we know is that Amanda didn't die of a disease, she was murdered, by the verriet."Happy told them.

"Cabe, you seem awfully tense about this, her death. Did you watch it happen?"Toby asked.

"Yes, she died right in my arms."Cabe said with a sigh.

"Ohh my God, Cabe, why didn't you ever tell anyone this?"Paige said shocked as she ran over to him.

Nick crossed his arms, and sighed as everyone else walked over to Cabe.

"It's okay guys, we have bigger issues."Cabe said as he wiped his eyes, and walked out of the circle they had formed.

"Yes we do."Walter stated with a puzzled face as he scanned the area. "Someone is outside the garage."Walter continued to tell them.

 **Back at the resistance meeting in England, they are trying to figure out a way to help Cabe.**

"That's my brother that they want dead, and I won't stop at anything to help him!"Sean yelled as he slammed his fist down on the table, and stood up for a few seconds then, the leader yelled, and he sat back down.

"Calm down Sean, we know that it is your brother that is wanted dead, but we can't deal with that right now. There are more important things that need to get taken care of."The head of the resistance told Sean.

"More important things huh."Sean mocked as he covered his mouth with his hand and slid it down to his chin."More important than a man's life! This man, my brother, has gone through hell. He has experienced things that no man should experience. He watched his daughter, his own little girl, get murdered by the verriet then die right in his arms. He let the love of his life go because he knew that if she didn't, she would die. He even let his other daughter go with her, and he doesn't even know about her because it is too dangerous, and he spent her whole childhood without even stopping by to say hello because he loves her too much to not let another one of his children go. We fight to stop these guys from killing people like him. People who impact lives, people who help others. We should help this man, not only because he is my brother but also because he deserves it"Sean explained to them, clearly with a lot of emotion towards it.

"That was a nice speech Sean, but it still needs to get voted upon, and we need to devise a plan on how to get him here, and…"The leader said then he was cut off by Mensier.

"My team can help with that. We can fly out an untraceable jet that can only be tracked by my team out to go get him, and we can fly him out here."Mesnier explained as he stood next to Sean.

"My team specializes in situations like these so we can devise a plan to keep his safe."A woman said as she got up, and stood next to Sean.

"My team can help her out with the safety plan."Jack said as he stood next

to Sean.

"I have a high-tech safe house nearby that he can stay at."Someone else said as

he stood next to Sean as well.

"Okay, that's enough."The leader said who was growing furious at them, and started to woga."All in favor of helping out Prince Cabe Fox Renard raise one hand."He stated a little calmer now.

Then, everybody who was in the room raised their hand.

"It's unanimous, we are helping him out."The leader said as Sean raised his fist in triumph.

"Then let's get to work."Sean said then they all started making phone, calls, and opening up their laptops.

 **Back at the garage, the team is stuck with a man outside the building who may work for the verriet, and they trying to develop a plan to get them out.**

"He has a gun."Cabe said as he looked over at were Walter, and Monroe said that the man was positioned.

"How do you know that?"Happy asked."That wall is pure sturdy concrete."She continued.

"I can see through walls. That's one of my many abilities."Cabe responded as Nick rolled his eyes.

"We need to focus on the fact that there is man out there who works for the verriet that wants to kill us not the fact that Uncle Cabe has many powers."Nick almost yelled.

"What is even going on between you two. You both have been avoiding each other, and fighting."Toby said as he examined them.

"You guys should tell us what is going on, and corporate. Put that aside, and help out. We need to get out of this alive. We all have to work together as a team to get out of this so, please just tell us what is going on with you guys."Paige told them as she walked over to them.

Cabe and Nick looked over at each other, both with anger in their eyes.

Cabe took a deep breath then said:

"Well in the car ride down here, I asked about who the Father of my grandson is, and Nick said that it is him."Cabe told them as they looked at him like he was crazy.

"What do you by mean your 'grandson'?"Toby asked.

"Didn't you say that your daughter was, well, murdered?"Sylvester asked still with fear in his voice.

"Yes she was murdered, but apparently I have another daughter."Cabe said as he looked over at Nick with his death stare.

"Her name is Adalind, and she is the mother of my son, Kelly."Nick told them as he crossed his arms.

"How did that happen?"Paige asked.

"Well, it's a long story."Nick replied.

"We have enough time to cover that."Walter replied.

Nick then explained to them the story of how Kelly was born, and how they decided to raise him together so that he would have two parents.

"That is one confusing story."Sylvester said.

"How could something like that happen?"Happy asked.

"That's just what some Hexenbiests, and Zauberbiests do."Cabe shrugged.

"But not you, right?"Paige asked.

"No, I wouldn't do something like that."Cabe replied."I'm not enough of a Zauberbiest to do something like, deceive people like most of them do."Cabe continued.

"Let's get back to the story."Toby said, gesturing them to continue.

"Well Uncle Cabe got mad since I was the father of his grandson, and she is my half cousin."Nick said as he walked over to where the four of them were, away from Cabe.

"Well he is the result of you do'in it with two different girls who were supposed to be one, and also you knocked up my daughter!"Cabe said as Nick rolled his eyes."He's basically an unwanted kid, and no kid should go through that."Cabe continued, clearly with a lot of emotion towards what he said.

"Uncle Cabe, we love Kelly, and are blessed to have him. He's my little boy, my first born child. He is an unexpected birth, but he's the best one in the world."Nick told Cabe as he walked over to him.

Cabe took a deep breath to collect his thoughts, and then he replied.

"Okay son, I accept your apology, and I'm sorry for yelling at you, and calling you a, ya know, so sorry kid."Cabe said to him, and then they hugged it out.

When they got out of the embrace, they then stood next to each other.

"What do you guys want to do about that man out there?"Paige asked.

"Well, he is eventually going to come inside so we should prepare for when he does."Monroe suggested.

"That is an efficient plan, but how will we prepare for his arrival? We do not have the weaponry for that maneuver."Walter stated.

"Yes we do."Nick said as he,and Monroe looked over at Cabe.

"What are ya look'in at for?"Cabe asked.

 **At the resistance meeting, they are devising a plan to help save Cabe.**

"You have that plane scheduled to land at the helipad at Homeland Meisner?"Sean asked as he leaned over to glance at Mesnier's laptop.

"Yes, I have agents that work for Homeland that will oversee that it lands their, and arrives here safely."Meisner responded.

"Okay then, thanks."Sean replied as he patted his back.

"What about you Dave, is your safe house prepared for him to arrive?"He asked Dave.

"Yes, I have programed, and set the security systems for his arrival."Dave responded.

"How's the safety plan going Wendy?"He asked her as he approached her, and the rest of the group.

"Well, so far we have the secuirty measures set."Wendy responded."But nothing else has been set yet."She continued.

"Okay, that's good."He said as he walked back over to the leader.

"It seems as if you forgot who the leader is Renard."The leader said in a deep, dark voice.

"Well sir, it's my brother's life that's on the line here I didn't mean to upset you."Sean responded.

"You better watch your actions Renard, because next time, you're gonna be saving your own ass."He said as he got up, and walked over to the rest of the resistance.

 **The team is trying to come up with a plan to get rid of the verriet member outside that is stalking them when Cabe receives a call.**

"We can post Walter at the front door, and Monroe at the back door in case he comes in any of those doors, and Nick, you do have your gun on you, right?"Cabe asked as they were going over the plan.

"Yes, I always have it on me."Nick replied as he put his hand on his holster.

"Then we will post you over by the broken window, and the rest of us will go up to Walter's apartment, and I'll keep 'em safe up there."Cabe told them as they broke out into their positions.

 _Ring Ring Ring_

Cabe then took his phone his phone out of his pocket, and realized that it wasn't his phone. He then dug around the garage, and found an untrable burner that Walter had gotten that was going off.

"Huh that's unusual. No one else knows we have these, but us."Walter stated.

"What's the number Cabe?"Happy asked as she walked over to him.

"It's another burner."Cabe responded.

"Answer it."Nick suggested.

Cabe then answered the phone.

"Gallo."He said.

"Cabe, it's been so long."The caller said.

"Who is this?"He asked.

"It's me, your brother."The caller responded.

"Sean, it has been a while."Cabe said with a smile."Why ya call'in me on the burner, you know my number."He continued.

"That's not the only thing I know."Sean said as a questionable look came across Cabe's face."I also know that you're wanted dead by the verriet."He said now in a serious voice.

"How do you know that?"Cabe asked as he slid his arm over across his chest, attempting to cross his arms.

"Well, I work for the resistance."Sean told him."We're devising a plan to help you out. We have a safe house wired up for, and a security team that we posting guard around the perimeter of the house."He continued to tell him.

"Where's the safe house at?"Cabe asked.

"It's here, in England."Sean told him with a slight smile.

"England! How the hell am I supposed to get there?"Cabe almost yelled.

"Well, we have a helicopter coming to pick you up at the helipad at Homeland."Sean told him.

"Okay, thanks man, but just so ya know I have my nephew Nick, here with me, and some of my other friends, and they'd need to stay with me too."Cabe told him.

"Well don't worry, it's a large place so it can house many people."Sean said.

"Thanks, see ya soon then?"Cabe asked.

"Yeah, see ya soon, bye."Sean said then hung up.

"That was my brother, and he wired us up a house in England. Their should be cloths there for you so, just grab any personal items except for anything that can be traced."Cabe told them then walked over to Paige."Paige, get your son somewhere safe as soon as possible."Cabe told her.

"I'll call up Drew."Paige said as Cabe threw her the burner.

"Uncle Cabe, what about Adalind, Rosalie, and Kelly? Will they be safe at your place, especially Kelly?"Nick asked.

"Well, we can probably take one more."Cabe told him."And I have weapons, and a safe house in the cellar."He continued."But I understand if you want to stop by, and pick up Kelly."Cabe told him.

"Guys, he's coming in."Monroe said as he looked out the window.

"Get upstairs now!"Cabe yelled to the four non-weasen.

The four of them ran upstairs as fast as they could as Nick got his gun out, and loaded it, and Cabe, Walter, and Monroe woged.

The man jumped in through the window, and saw them.

"Whoa, I only that there was only one Blutbald here, and a ZauberGrimm here too."The man said with a grimm smile as he started to wog."Well then, more fun for me."The man said then he was fully woged.

"Or us, Hundjager."Nick said with a smile as he aimed his gun at him.

"Ohh, another Grimm, how fun."He said then ran towards Nick.

Nick aimed his gun directly at him, and fired. He missed, and the Hundjager was almost right in front of him when he was lifted right off the ground. They all got out of their woga and the Hundjager looked down at the ground below him.

"What the hell?"He yelled as he struggled to get back down to the ground.

They all looked at the Hundjager, and then at Cabe, who was still in his woga. His eyes were a deep, blue shade, even deeper than the ocean, and they were focused right on the Hundjager.

He moved the Hundjager almost up to the ceiling then flew him over into the wall. He screamed out in pain then, Cabe flew him over to the other wall, and he passed out.

"Whoa, that was crazy man."Monroe said as Cabe got out of his woga.

"Yes, that was uhh, crazy."Walter said as he examined Cabe from a distance.

"We don't have a lot of time, get the others from upstairs, then we'll leave."Cabe told them as he fixed his suit up, and Nick put his gun away.

"I will go get them."Walter said as he ran upstairs.

 **The team got into Cabe's SUV and drove over to his house, picked up Kelly, and dropped off Monroe. They then drove off to Homeland, and hopped into the plane to get to the safe house. They arrived at the safe house, and walked out of the limo.**

"Nice Cabe, limo for the prince."Toby said as he put his arm on Cabe's shoulder.

"This house is big daddy."Kelly said as he looked at the rather large safe house.

"Well, their lots of people that are going to be there for a while."Nick told the child of his that was on his side.

When they walked up to the gate, there were two guards that were posted up at the front gate. They had guns, and were wearing suits with ids on the front that read their names.

"Are you Prince Cabe Fox Renard?"The guard on the left asked them.

"Yes I am, these are my friends that I told my brother about on the phone."Cabe said as he pointed to the team.

"Come on in sir, and others."The same guard said as the gate opened.

They walked up to the door then Cabe punched in the code that Sean gave him to use.

"It's sterile."Sylvester excitedly announced as he scanned the couch to see if there were any germs.

"It's even bigger inside."Kelly said as his father put him down.

"That's illogical see, Kelly, the house may appear a bit larger on the inside, but it is the same height, width, length, area, and perimeter on the outside as well."Walter told him as Kelly looked at him with a questionable look.

"Okay, that's cool."Kelly responded then threw his Lightning McQueen backpack on the couch, opened it, and took out his race track, and _Cars_ toys.

"Before you start playing with those, we need to get settled in our room, okay?"Nick asked his son.

"Yes daddy."Kelly said then, grabbed his _Cars_ suitcase, and teddy bear from his father.

"Nick, there's a adjoining room that you and Kelly can have. You both will still have your own bathrooms so, ya don't need to worry about that."Cabe told him.

"You can share that room with Kelly. He needs a protector that's just like him, to show him the ropes."Nick said with a smile.

"Thanks kid, he'll be just fine."Cabe told him.

"Hey Kelly, you're going to share a adjoining room with your grandfather."Nick told him as Cabe squatted down to Kelly's height.

Kelly looked at his father, then turned around and looked at his grandfather. He then gave a Cabe a hug, and Cabe hugged him back.

"Let's get going."Cabe told him as he looked down at him.

"Okay."Kelly responded then they walked upstairs to the bedrooms.

Nick watched them walk up them stairs, and smiled. He knew that he would never be able to connect to his son the way that his Uncle could, but he did know that Kelly was in good hands.

 **It has been a few hours since they arrived at the safe house, and Toby is watching some movies, Walter is working on some software for the house, Sylvester is helping Walter, Happy is working on some of the stuff in the house, while the rest of them are relaxing with Toby.**

"Toby, I'm not so sure that you should be watching that movie in front of my son."Nick told him.

"Ohh, c'mon it's just Arnold Schwarzenegger kicking some liquid metal butt."Toby said as he looked back at Nick who was playing with Kelly on floor.

"There are some bad words in it kid."Cabe said who was on the floor as well playing with Kelly as well.

"Okay, I'll just watch something else."Toby sighed.

 _Ring Ring Ring_ _Call from Sean Renard_

"I'll get it."Cabe said as he got up.

Cabe then walked over to the tablet-like device on the wall and hit the green button that read accept. Then, Sean's face was projected up on the larger screen.

"Hello Cabe, long time no see."Sean said with a grin.

"Same here, how ya do'in?"Cabe asked.

"I should be asking you that."Sean replied, still with a grin."Have you received any threats?"Sean continued to ask.

"Ehh, I got one back at the garage, but that's all so far."He replied.

"Well, I was wondering if you could come down here to the resistance headquarters."Sean asked.

"Headquarters!"Toby excitedly said as he made an exclamation point motion with his index finger.

They looked at him like he was crazy.

"What? I'm just trying to make this experience more interesting."Toby shrugged.

"Yeah, I could come down there."Cabe said.

"Okay, I'll send a car to come pick you up."Sean replied.

"Thanks man, see ya soon."Cabe said.

"Your welcome, bye."Sean replied then hung up.

"Was that your boss daddy?"Kelly asked.

"Yes, and your grandfather's brother."Nick replied.

"Cool! Your boss is my uncle!"Kelly excitedly said.

"Yes, he is."Nick replied with a smile.

 **The car has arrived to pick Cabe up, and he is now arriving at the resistance headquarters.**

"Hey, Cabe, it's been too long."Sean said as he greeted his older brother at the door.

"Yeah, it's been too long man."Cabe said as he gave him a hug.

"Let's go in, they've been waiting for you."Sean said as the chauffeur opened up the door for them.

They walked inside, and Sean guided Cabe to the main meeting room.

"If we placed two men here we'd be able to..."Jack said then they noticed who had arrived.

"This my brother, Cabe Gallo or…"Sean was cut off by Meisner.

"Prince Cabe Fox Renard."Meisner said in awe.

"Nice to meet ya guys."Cabe said as he shook Meisner's hand.

"We need your opion on a few manners, and I thought that it would be easier if you saw what we working on so that we can put an end to all this madness."Sean told him.

"I see so, what have you guys been work'in on?"Cabe asked as he walked over to Jack's station to see what strategies he was working on.

"Well, so far we have developed a plan to get you into the castle so that you can take out the leader, but not one to get you out."Jack responded as he showed him the board.

"Why would I take out the leader, they could just assign a new one then I'll have an even larger target on my back."Cabe responded."It's the king we're talk'in about here, our father, he could just get some other bimbo to take the job, and his first assignment would be take me out."Cabe continued as he begun to raise his voice.

"Ohh, we didn't think about that."Jack said as he hung head.

"What we need to do is get me in so that I can confront my Father, and get him to put an to all this madness."Cabe said.

"But Dad's as stubborn as a mule, you'll never win him over."Sean told him.

"Yeah, I know 'cause I'm the mistake that should've never happened."Cabe said as he rolled his eyes.

"You're not a mistake, you're my brother, and I am going to put an end to our suffering."Sean reassured him then he stuck his hand out, and pulled Cabe into a man-hug.

"I know what I have to do, I have to get into the castle, and confront Dad, and get him taken out of the throne."Cabe said as he looked around the room.

"You're gonna kill Dad!"Sean yelled.

"Maybe."Cabe said as he looked over at Sean, and his eyes changed."Just, maybe."He continued.


	4. 4:Nothing Important Happened Today P3

Nothing Important Happened Today Part Three:

 **Cabe, and Sean are still at the resistance meeting in England.**

"So let me get this straight, you are going to get into the castle, and take out dad?"Sean asked with a bit of anxiety in his voice.

"I'm not gonna kill him."Cabe told him.

"Then how are are you going to get him out of the throne? He has to be dead in order for you get to the throne."Sean asked.

"No, he could be in prison then, I'll get the throne."Cabe said.

"But how are you gonna get him in prison? It's not like he did anything that you can prove. The verriet files are hidden on the deep web."Sean told him.

"I have friends who can gain access to those files. They already did figure out how to gain information about the verriet."Cabe said."Now, here is my plan."Cabe continued then, he explained the plan to them and went home.

 **They are back at the safe house, and have had dinner, and now are in bed. It is one in the morning, and Kelly walked into Cabe's room while he is asleep.**

Kelly opened the door that joined the two rooms together. He had his blue blanket, and blue pillow in one hand, and his brown, worn out, teddy bear in the other hand. He stood in the doorway, and said:

"Grandpa."He tried to yell.

Cabe stirred a little bit in his bed.

"Grandpa."He said a little louder.

Cabe then fluttered his eyes open.

"Grandpa."Kelly said a bit louder.

Cabe sat up in his bed then turned the light on.

"Hey kid, whatch ya do'in up at one in the morning?"Cabe asked him as Kelly walked out of the doorway.

"I had a bad dream."Kelly responded as he looked up at Cabe, and started to tear up.

"Ohh, I'm sorry son. Would ya like to talk about it?"Cabe asked as Kelly approached him and stood at the side of the bed that Cabe was sleeping on.

"Sure."Kelly said as he sat down on the end of the bed, and Cabe sat down next to him.

"What happened?"Cabe asked as he put his arm around the young boy, and Kelly put his blanket on himself, and hugged his teddy bear.

"Well, a wesen was trying to hurt me, and, and you, and daddy couldn't help me."Kelly said then started to cry.

"Son, don't worry. Your daddy, and I love you very much, and we will always protect you, and be their for you no matter what. Not just because you're my grandson, and your father's son, but because we love you."Cabe told him then kissed the top of his head.

Kelly looked him in the eye, and then hugged him.

"Thank you grandpa, I feel better now."Kelly said as he pulled out of the embrace.

"Glad ya feel better kid, do ya want me to tuck you back in?"Cabe asked him.

"Can I sleep here tonight grandpa? I'm still kind of scared that the wesen will get me, and, and, hurt me."Kelly said as he started to tear up again.

"Sure kiddo. Do you have your blanket, and teddy bear?"Cabe asked him.

"Yeah."Kelly said as he crawled over to the other side of the bed, and started to settle himself down.

"Goodnight Kelly."Cabe said as he turned off the lamp, and gave Kelly a kiss on the forehead.

"Goodnight grandpa."Kelly said as he turned, and faced the other direction, and hugged his teddy bear.

Cabe placed his arm around the boy, and smiled, He knew that he finally had a family again.

 **It is eight in the morning, and the team is starting to wake up in the safe house.**

Kelly is curled up on the couch in Cabe's room with his blue blanket, pillow, and teddy bear, and is watching _Spongebob_.

Nick walks into Kelly's room, and sees that he is not there then, he decides to check Cabe's room, and sees him watching TV.

"There you are Kelly."Nick said as he walked in, and gave his son a hug.

"Shh, grandpa's still sleeping daddy."Kelly said as he got out of his father's embrace.

"Okay. Why are you in here?"Nick asked."Don't you have a TV in your room?"Nick continued ask.

"Well, I had a scary dream last night, and came in here."Kelly said.

"Ohh, what was it about?"Nick asked his son.

"That some scary weasen was trying to hurt me, but grandpa talked to me, and I spent the night in here."Kelly told him with a smile."Grandpa's like a big furry teddy bear."Kelly said with an even bigger smile.

"Ohh, well I'm happy that he was here to help you Kel."Nick said as he ruffled his son's hair.

"Is Cabe up yet?"Toby asked as he walked in.

"No, why are you asking?"Nick said as he got up from the couch, and walked over to Toby.

"Well, he finished the coffee yesterday, and I sort of would like to have some with my breakfast."Toby told him.

"He came in here earlier daddy."Kelly told his father."I told him to let grandpa sleep a little longer."Kelly continued.

"Well Toby why don't you call up Sean, and ask him to send over some more coffee?"Nick asked.

"I don't know the security code, and Walter is working on installing our software to the house."Toby told him.

"Okay then, wait a little longer."Nick said.

"Ohh c'mon, I've waited over an hour."Toby complained."Hey Kelly, if you wake up grandpa then, I'll give you five bucks."Toby told the little boy.

"But what can I do with five bucks?"Kelly asked.

"You can buy candy."Toby said as Kelly's eyes lit right up, and he ran over to his grandfather's bed.

"Grandpa, grandpa, grandpa! Wake up, it's morning!"Kelly excitedly said as he jumped up, and down on Cabe's bed,

"Ehh, just five more minutes."Cabe groaned.

"C'mon, I wanna play"Kelly said as he continued to jump on Cabe's bed.

Cabe stirred a little bit in his bed then he finally decided to wake up.

"Fine, I'm up."Cabe said as he got up.

"Hey Cabe, could you give me the security code? I want to watch a few movies, but I can't get to them since they are rated R, and Nick set up the parental controls."Toby asked.

Cabe was still tired, and he couldn't think straight so he gave Toby the code.

"It's one one four two five six."Cabe told Toby as he rubbed his eyes then put on a pair of blue pajama pants, an undershirt, and black robe with a blue edge, and tied it."Did you make some coffee kid?"Cabe asked him.

"No, you finished it yesterday."Toby said.

"Ohh shit, I forgot."Cabe said then Nick gave him the evil eye."Whoops."Cabe said with a smile as Kelly happily looked up at him.

Toby then walked out of the room, and called up Sean.

 **The team was downstairs in the kitchen eating some cereal, and fruit, and getting ready for the day. Cabe had explained to them the plan last night before they went to bed so, they knew that today was a big day.**

"So, you ready for today?"Toby asked Walter as he continued digging around the deep web trying to find some evidence to use against the verriet.

"Um, yes, I am just about ready."Walter said, not even glaring up once from his laptop.

Then, Sean walked in with a brown paper bag, and another person with him, a woman.

"Hey guys, um where's Cabe?"Sean asked as he walked in.

"Aren't you gonna introduce yourself, and your friend?"Paige asked.

"Ohh, excuse my manners. I'm Cabe's brother, Sean, and this is his daughter, Adalind."Sean told them.

"Hey guys."Adalind said."Nice to meet you."She continued with a smile.

"What do you want for…"Cabe asked Kelly who was at his side when he saw who was there.

"Mommy!"Kelly said as Cabe put him down so that he could go greet his mother.

"Whach ya do'in here Adalind, and Sean?"Cabe asked them as he walked up to them.

"Well, Toby called me, and told me that you were out of coffee so, I brought over some coffee, and bagels."Sean told him then gave his brother a hug.

"I came by since we haven't gotten any threats, and Monroe, and Rosalie went home."Adalind told her father then gave him a hug as well."Sean got me a ticket, and brought me over here this morning."Adalind continued to tell him.

"How do you know him?"Cabe asked her.

"Well how do you know Sean?"Adalind asked.

"He's my brother."Cabe said then Adalind's eyes lit right up.

"You never told me that you're related to my dad!"Adalind yelled at Sean.

"Well you didn't even know him!"Sean yelled back.

The team looked around each other then back at them wondering what this was all about.

"What's all the yelling about?"Toby asked as he looked at them.

He then realized something. A little girl, around eight or nine years old walked into the kitchen.

"Mommy, daddy, why are you yelling?"The little girl asked her parents.

"It's nothing for you to worry about sweetie."Adalind told her daughter, Diana.

"Wait, you have another kid?"Cabe asked, with a sense of urgency in his voice.

"Who are you?"Diana asked him.

Her eyes changed, into a deep purple. Cabe had never seen someone's eyes change to that color before, but he knew that whoever this child is that she is very powerful.

He made his eyes change as well. Diana had seen her half-brother's eyes change to that color before so, she knew that whoever this man, that he is related to her, and is very powerful as well.

"He's my father sweetheart."Adalind told her.

"So are you my grandfather?"Diana asked Cabe.

"Are you Adalind's daughter?"Cabe asked her.

"Yes, she's my mommy."Diana said with a smile.

"Well then, yes kiddo."Cabe said then Diana did something that she rarely ever does, she gave Cabe a hug.

"She never hugs anyone that she doesn't know."Sean told him.

"Well, Cabe has a way with kids I guess."Toby said.

"I guess I do."Cabe said with a smile.

 **The team is eating their breakfast when they begin a conversation that quickly turns into a fight.**

"So, who brought you here kiddo?"Cabe asked Diana.

"Daddy did, after he picked up mommy from the airport."Diana told him."I've been staying here with him for a while, and when he leaves for work, I get to stay in the big house all by myself!"She excitedly continued.

"Who's your daddy?"Cabe asked her.

"He is."Diana said as she pointed to Sean.

Sean dropped the knife that he was using to spread the cream cheese on his bagel onto the table, and looked at Cabe with the inconce of a child.

"It's not what it looks like."Sean said as he raised his hands in surrender.

"Ohh, it's way more than what it looks like."Cabe said as he got up and, his eyes changed, and started to get into a woga.

"You think that your woga is the best, that you take me on with that?"Sean asked as he got up, started to woga as well.

"Mommy, is grandpa going to hurt daddy?"Diana asked her mother with a worried look in her eyes.

"I don't know sweetheart."Adalind told her with a worried look in her eyes as well.

"Dad, are seriously going to hurt your brother? He has done so much for you. He got you this safe house, helped devise a plan to get you out of this position, and kept me safe as well."Adalind told him."If it weren't for him, then you wouldn't have a beautiful granddaughter who loves you a lot."Adalind continued to tell him as he approached his brother in his woga, and his brother woged as well.

Cabe gave his brother a death stare then, he took a deep breath, and got out of his woga. His brother did the same.

"Just don't do it with any of my other secret kids. If have any."Cabe told him with a smile.

"No, you don't, and if you did then, I wouldn't do it with them."Sean said as he returned Cabe's smile, and gave him a man-hug.

"Our family is so messed up."Kelly said with a smile.

Everybody laughed.

"Yes it is Kelly."Nick told him as he ruffled Kelly's hair."Yes it is."Nick continued.

 **The team had finished their breakfast, and now Cabe, Sean, Nick, Toby, and Walter are in a limo going to the castle to follow through with the plan.**

"We are about fifteen minutes away so, Toby shut it!"Cabe almost yelled.

"Well I really have to pee."Toby complained.

"Well you should have gone before we left."Cabe told him.

"I didn't have to go then."Toby continued to complain.

"You sound like Kelly whenever we go on a trip."Nick said as he looked up from his laptop.

Then, they heard a loud sound come from outside. Walter put his window down, and they saw a black GMC Yukon.

"Huh, I wonder who that could be?"Walter asked as he examined the car as they drove by.

"It's the verriet."Sean said to himself."Everybody down now!"He yelled then they all ducked underneath their seats.

Then, their was an explosion, strong enough to kill anybody who wasn't protected inside the car. The five of them in the back were jostled around a little bit, and came back with a few bumps, and bruises, but either than that they were fine. It was driver that was injured the most.

"Is everybody okay?"Cabe asked as he looked around at them.

"Yeah, just a few bruises, but we'll live."Toby said as he examined everybody.

"Well the driver doesn't look to good."Nick said as he opened the window so he could see the driver.

Toby climbed through the window, and examined the driver.

"He's dead."Toby said after he checked for a pulse.

"The cars broke as well."Cabe said as he appeared back in the car.

"You were just outside."Toby said, shocked.

"We don't have time to discuss that."Cabe told them.

"We need to get to dad."Sean said.

"Too bad Happy's not here to check the car."Toby said.

Then, someone pulled up to them in a Tahoe. She rolled the window down, and looked at them.

"Hop in, I can take you to the castle."She said.

"Trouble, how'd you get here?"Nick asked.

"I have my way. Now hurry."She said as they all got into the car.

 **Trouble drove up to the castle, and dropped them off. She told them that she would stay in the car, and that if they needed her, she would be right there for them.**

"Hello sir, what do you need?"The guard asked Cabe.

"I'm Prince Cabe Fox Renard, and this is my brother, Prince Sean William Renard. My team, and I are here to help him with his wifi, he called us, and asked us to stop by,"Cabe told the guard.

"Okay sir, should I tell him that you are here?"The guard asked.

"I called him on the way here."Cabe told him.

"Come in sir."The guard said as he opened up the gate.

They walked in, and got into a circle.

"Okay, Walter, and I will go down to the media room, and grab a TV, and you guys wait here for the others."Cabe told them.

"Got it."Toby said then Cabe, and Walter took off.

 **Cabe, and Walter arrived in the media room, and Walter hooked up his laptop to a an old SD TV.**

"C'mon hurry up Walt."Cabe said as he checked to be sure that no one followed them.

"When did you become inpatient?"Walter asked him.

"Since my father made me the target."Cabe said.

"What is it with you, and your father? Did he hurt you when you were a child?"Walter asked as he continued to work.

"Well, my father was never there for me, the way I have been for you. He didn't want me, and used me for media purposes so that the people would think that he is a family guy not just some king."Cabe told him.

"I never knew that about you Cabe."Walter said

"Ehh well, I don't talk about my childhood a lot."Cabe shrugged.

Walter then sensed something, and woged then, sniffed the air.

"What is it son?"Cabe asked.

"Verriet, one Blutbad, and a Hundjager."Walter said.

"Just stay here, I'll be right back."Cabe said he took his crossbow out.

"Okay Cabe."Walter responded then got back to work.

Cabe walked out of the media room with his crossbow in one hand. He was listening for when they would walk around the corner, and in his direction. He kept his eyes focused in the entryway to the hall that he was in. Then, they walked out, and the first thing that they noticed was him.

"Hey, what are you doing in here with a crossbow?"One of the men asked.

The Blutbad sniffed the air to see who he was.

"Yeah, why would a Zauberbiest have a crossbow in the castle?"The Blutbad asked.

"Aren't you here to help him?"The Hundjager asked.

"Well, I ain't here to help."Cabe said as he aimed the end of the crossbow at them.

They then woged and Cabe looked right at each of them for certain period of time.

"Grimm."The Hundjager said.

"Your Prince Cabe Fox Renard."The Blutbad said, shocked.

"Yes I am."Cabe said then shot them both, and they died on impact.

Cabe walked back into the media room when Walter had just finished the upload.

"I'm done Cabe."Walter said.

"Okay, let's wheel this baby down, and get this show on the road."Cabe said as him, and Walter pushed the TV down the hall, and to the elevator, and then went to the throne room.

 **Everybody arrived at the level of the castle where the King's, and Queen's thrones are, but sadly the Queen is dead so, it's only the King's throne room now. They waited around corner, and Sean, and Cabe went through the plan one more time for them.**

"You guys ready?"Sean asked.

"Yes we are."Happy said in everybody's favor.

"Let's put an end to all this madness."Cabe said then he walked around the corner to the door.

"Excuse me sir."Cabe said then the guard looked at him.

Cabe was wearing his blue suit so he looked official.

"Do you need to talk to the king sir?"He asked.

"Actually, I need to talk to you."Cabe said then, he woged, and lifted the first guard off the ground.

The other guard realized who he was, and he went into the throne room.

Cabe quickly threw the guard to the ground, and walked into his father's throne room.

"Sir your son is here to see…"He was then cut off when Cabe stormed in.

Cabe made the doors swing open, and the guard fly across room, the guard passed out when his head made contact with the wall.

"Cabe, it's been so long."His father said as he looked into his son's eyes.

Cabe had his father's blue eyes, and his brown hair. He also had most of his looks, but one of the things that he had from his mother was her kindness, and good heart.

"Shut up about that fake father-son shit."Cabe said as he looked his father in the eye with his death stare.

"Well it has been a while since I've seen you."His father said.

His father was now standing, unlike when Cabe walked in. He was standing in his defensive stance, just like Cabe. They both had the same stature as well.

"I know what you have been up to."Cabe told him.

"I don't understand, I've just been fulfilling my duties as King."He responded.

"No, I mean how you want me dead."Cabe said.

"Why would I want my own son dead?"King David asked.

"You've wanted nothing to do with me since day one."Cabe said."When I was born, you gave me to mom so that she could deal with me since you thought that I was just a Grimm, and a royal. Not a Zauberbiest as well."Cabe continued to tell him."Then I grew more powerful, and when I was in the castle pretending to be your happy son, you just stuck me, and Sean in the same room, and had us play together then take us out every now, and then, and make us all act like one happy royal family."He told him as his father just took it all in."Well guess what?"Cabe asked.

"What?"His father said as he crossed his arms.

"We weren't one happy family, we were one crappy family. You made us live here with you so that you would have a fake family to show the goddamn media, and I will not let happen to my new family you son of bitch."Cabe told him with a rather large sense of anger present in his voice.

"What family? Your daughter is dead, and your wife left you after she died."King David said.

"Kelly, get in here."Cabe yelled.

Kelly then entered the room the same exact way that Cabe did. He was also wearing a suit that looked exactly like his grandfather's.

"This is Kelly, my grandson, and it's a real shame that he is your great grandson."Cabe said.

His father walked up to Kelly, and examined him. Kelly made his eyes change, which shocked him that Kelly had the same woga as his son.

"He's like a clone of you Cabe."His father said.

"I know, he's mine, and you will never get to him."Cabe said after he picked up Kelly.

"I'm still here kid."His father said.

"Well not for long."Cabe said.

"What, are gonna kill me son, because then you could go to jail, and your brother would claim the throne."His father told him as he put his hands up in surrender.

"No, I have another weapon."Cabe said."Adalind, Walter, come in."Cabe said then Adalind, and Walter entered.

They brought Diana in with them, and they wheeled the TV in, but Diana took over.

"This is my daughter, Adalind, and Walter, he's a genius with a one hundred ninety-seven IQ."Cabe told his father."He's been like a son to me since the day I met him, and always will be my son."Cabe continued.

"I know who she is."King David said."Adalind, and her daughter, Diana. She's Sean's kid, and my granddaughter."He continued.

"She's my granddaughter as well."Cabe said."She's also you great granddaughter, and my niece."Cabe said with a grimm smile."And they are going to help bring you down."Cabe continued as his father looked at him with a questionable look."Kelly, would you like to do the honours."Cabe asked Kelly as Diana handed him the remote.

"My pleasure."Kelly said with a smile.

Kelly turned on the TV, and the news came on.

" _The police are on their way to castle to arrest King David for the attempted murder of his son Prince Cabe Fox Renard due to an anonymous tip leading to his arrest._ "The news reporter said on the TV.

Cabe smiled then he heard the doors open, and Sean pointed to where his father was standing.

"He's right over their officers."He told them.

"Would you like to arrest him?"The officer asked.

"Sure."Sean said with a smile.

He walked over to his father with news cameras on him, and a pair of handcuffs in his hands.

"You don't have the right to remain silent, since this is not America you son of bitch."Sean said as he put the cuffs on his father.

 **The police put their father in their custody, and walked away with him, and the news reporters were bugging Cabe, and Sean with questions.**

"What do you have to say about today, and the events that occurred?"The news reporter asked Cabe.

Cabe still had his grandson on his side, and was holding Diana's hand, and Adalind had her arm wrapped around his neck, and Nick was standing behind her. Walter was standing next to Cabe, and the rest of the team was behind them. Sean was watching the cops take their father away.

Cabe looked around at all of them, and smiled. He now knew that his family was safe.

"Like King George the third said the day America claimed their independence from England, nothing important happened today."Cabe said, and Kelly looked up at him, and smiled. "That will be all."Cabe said then walked out.

"Wait!"The news reporter said as she followed him, and the others did as well."Who will become King now that your father is out of the throne?"She asked him.

Then Cabe looked over at Sean. They hadn't worked out that detail yet.

Sean looked over at him, and saw his family that Cabe had, and said:

"I can answer that question."Sean said as the news reporters went over in his direction."My brother will have the throne."He told them, and Cabe's eyes lit right up.

"Thank you Sean, but you're more fit for that job."Cabe told him.

"No, you deserve it. You were the one that was wanted dead, you are clearly the one that is more fit for the job, and dad knew that so that is why he wanted you dead."Sean told him."You're also my brother, and you know better than I do."Sean said then Cabe smiled, and hugged his brother.

"Thank you."Cabe said as he pulled out of the embrace.

"Yay! Grandpa's King!"Kelly excitedly announced.

"Grandpa's not King yet, there has to be cermony then he will be King."Diana told her half-brother.

"Yay! Grandpa's almost King!"Kelly corrected.

They all looked down at Kelly, and smiled.

"Yes, and you're a prince."Cabe told him then kissed the top of his head."And you're my princess."Cabe told Adalind then gave her a kiss."And I can't forget about you my other little princess."Cabe said to Diana as he kissed the top of her head.

 **All the news reporters have left, and the team went back to the safe house, but Adalind, Cabe, and Kelly stayed behind to start planning Cabe's ceremony.**

Kelly was sitting on top of Cabe's lap, and Adalind was standing in front of him, showing him some photo albums of ceremonies from the past. Then, a guard opened the door, and said:

"Prince Cabe, their is someone here to see you."The guard told him.

Cabe didn't look up from the book, and said:

"Could ya please bring 'em in?"Cabe asked.

"Yes sir."He responded.

"Thank you."Cabe said.

"Your welcome sir."The guard responded with a smile as he walked out.

The guard walked over to a women. The only view of her is her back, and she is wearing a black jacket with a black skirt, and has blonde hair.

"Right this way ma'am."The guard said to her.

She walked in, and Cabe, Adalind, and Kelly continued to look at the book. She looked up at them, and smiled. She then said:

"Cabe."She said in an almost silent tone.

Cabe looked over at her, and so did Adalind

"Mom."Adalind said in a shocked tone.

"Rebecca."He said in a shocked tone.

The End Until I post another chapter


	5. 5:When Loose Ends Tie Up

AN: Sorry that I haven't uploaded in while. I've been busy with other things, and also I was just plain stuck with how I would approach this, but here's a short teaser for this new chapter. Hope you like it!

Chapter Five: When Loose Ends Tie Up

 **Cabe, and Adalind are in the dining room of the castle, and are shocked to see that Rebecca is alive.**

"Rebecca, I, we thought that you were dead."Cabe said, shocked.

"I know, but I'm not dead."Rebecca told them.

"But how? Mom, I saw your body, you we clearly dead. The gask marks, knife wounds, I saw the whole thing."Adalind said as she took a step closer to her father, and Cabe put his hand on her shoulder while he had Kelly in his other arm.

"I faked it. I decided that I had enough of all these lies, and running from your father's family. I knew that someday he'd step up to them."Rebecca told them then walked over to Cabe.

Cabe put Kelley down, and Adalind stepped off to the side, but Kelly still stood at his side, and looked up at him as Rebecca approached him.

She looked him in the eye, she saw the confusion in his eyes, but she looked past that, and saw the hurt. She knew that she hurt him the day she left, with his unknown daughter, and went off to a new life, a better life.

He knew it was for the best, but it still hurt every morning when he woke up, and every night when he went to sleep. She was his first thought in the morning, and last thought at night. _What could I have done to save her?_ But there she stood, right in front of him.

"Cabe, you know why I left. I left because you said it was for the better, and you promised, the minute this mess was over, that you would come back, for me, But instead, I came back, for you."Rebecca told him as she looked into his eyes.

Cabe didn't know what to do. He didn't know if should kiss her, and act like the part of faking her death never happened, or if her should yell at her, and kick her out.

Rebecca saw that he was confused, so she put her hand on his shoulder.

Cabe looked at her face then, back at her hand, on his shoulder. He was panicking, little droplets of sweat began to fall from his face, he was breathing heavily, as if he was teenage boy who's crush decided that she loved him. He looked back at her, but this time, looked into her eyes. He continued to breath heavily, and sweat profusely.

"Grandpa, are you okay?"Kelly asked his mentor as he looked up at him.

Cabe quickly glared down at Kelly then looked back at Rebecca.

"Cabe, it's just me."Rebecca told him.

He looked back at her hand then at Adalind, she shrugged her shoulders then Cabe finally made a decision.

He left.

AN: I promise that I won't leave you at long cliffhanger like this, I should have the full chapter published in a few days to a week.


End file.
